Wrong Turn 6: Last Resort
Wrong Turn 6: Last Resort is the sixth film in the Wrong Turn series. It serves as a reboot in the series. Plot Daria and Nick ride their bikes deep in the Hobb Springs Bike Trail. They find a small watering hole and bathe in it and soon begin having sex. Afterward, they ride their bikes again until Nick falls off of his and discovers that an unknown assailant has attacked him with a bow and arrow. The assailant, Three Finger, then kills Nick with an arrow through the face. Daria attempts to flee only to ride into a strip of barbed-wire planted by One Eye and Saw Tooth. Three Finger then proceeds to kill her via decapitation with a machete. Danny and his girlfriend Toni, Bryan and his girlfriend Jillian, Vic, Rod, and Charlie go to the Hobb Springs Resort, where they meet caretakers Sally and Jackson, who take them in though they were not expecting so many guests. Agnes, a vacationer, is soon attacked, possibly by Saw Tooth or One Eye, throwing an axe at her. Jackson then snaps her neck, killing her. Charlie, Vic, and Rod swim outside as Toni takes a bath and Jackson takes Danny out in the woods to hunt. Danny shoots a deer then a sheriff is killed by Three Finger. As Toni gets dressed, she sees Jackson wipe off blood from the wall, and she takes Vic along with her to look for Danny. Vic sees Saw Tooth devouring flesh, runs away, and falls into a trap with Danny. Vic escapes the trap and seeks help for Danny. Jackson and Vic carry Danny back to the resort, where Sally attends Danny's wounds and begins to seductively undress him. When Toni walks in, Sally leaves and watches the two have sex. Vic, Rod, and Charlie harass Bryan and Jillian, who were having sex in the pool. Jillian and Bryan have sex while Sally watches, and the cannibals attack them. Jillian is killed, but Sally stops them from killing Bryan. Sally has sex with Bryan, but Jackson interrupts them. When he leaves, Sally kills Bryan. Jackson and Sally then introduce Danny to his long-lost family, though Danny does not believe he is related, and then they drug him so as to confuse him. As Vic hides in the bushes, he listens to the conversation. Saw Tooth captures him and Three Finger cuts his throat. In the morning, Toni, Rod, and Charlie hear a knock on their door. When he enters, Danny tells them to leave, though he is staying. As they leave, they hide when they find that Jackson is cooking their friends. When they see Jillian's head in the freezer, they scream and flee, only to run into the hillbillies. Toni and Rod escape, but Charlie is captured and killed. Toni insists that she and Rod return to help Danny, but Rod tells her that they can send help later. Toni grabs a rifle and goes back for Danny. At the resort, Toni confronts Sally, whom she attempts to kill. Rod then attempts to leave but is captured in a bear trap and killed by Three Finger. As Sally and Toni fight, Toni burns Sally's face in boiling water and wounds her with the rifle. Danny enters and asks why she is attempting to kill his family. After Jackson attempts to kill Toni, Danny lets her go; Jackson says she knows too much and pursues her, but Toni stabs and kills Jackson with door keys. As Danny says his goodbyes to Toni, Three Finger kills her. Later, Danny is shown as a caretaker at the resort. In the last scene, Danny takes Sally from a wheelchair and they have sex as the cannibals watch. Cast *Anthony Ilott as Danny,boyfriend of Toni *Chris Jarvis as Jackson *Aqueela Zoll as Toni *Sadie Katz as Sally,girlfriend later with Denny *Rollo Skinner as Vic *Billy Ashworth as Rod *Harry Belcher as Charlie *Joe Gaminara as Bryan *Roxanne Pallett as Jillian *Radoslav Parvanov as Three Finger *Danko Jordanov as Saw Tooth *Asen Asenov as One Eye *Talitha Luke-Eardley as Daria Production Director Declan O'Brien was replaced by director Valeri Milev for the sixth installment in the Wrong Turn series.[3][unreliable source?] Intended as a VOD/DVD sequel to Wrong Turn 5and the sixth overall entry in the Wrong Turn film series, filming was reported to have commenced in March 2014 in Bulgaria Reception Wrong Turn 6: Last Resort met with mixed to mostly negative reviews although some critics did praise it for its new touch of originality then making another damp slasher film. Sequel Although it has not been confirmed by anyone related to the series, a seventh film has been rumoured to be made by 2017 and would be another prequel in the series. In July 2016, a fan made page for the seventh film was made on Facebook and gained 24,000 likes. References #'Jump up^' Woods, Kevin (March 10, 2014). "Wrong Turn 6 now in production; House of Bad's Sadie Katz toplining cast". JoBlo. Retrieved March 18, 2014. #'Jump up^' "New Wrong Turn 6: Last Resort Images Bring on the Hillbillies". Dread Central. September 11, 2014. Retrieved October 28, 2014. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wrong_Turn_6:_Last_Resort#cite_ref-28Days_3-0 Jump up to:a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wrong_Turn_6:_Last_Resort#cite_ref-28Days_3-1 ''b] Allen, Michael (March 12, 2014). "Cannibals Spotted in the Woods of Sophia,Bulgaria in Wrong Turn 6". 28 Days Later Analysis. Retrieved March 18, 2014. #'Jump up^' staff (March 7, 2014). "'Wrong Turn 6' Now Filming in Bulgaria!". Bloody-Disgusting. Retrieved March 17, 2014. #'Jump up^' staff (March 8, 2014). "Fox Takes a Wrong Turn for the Sixth Time; Now Filming!". Dread Central. Retrieved March 17, 2014. #'Jump up^' Harley, Joel (August 25, 2014). "WRONG TURN 6: LAST RESORT [FRIGHTFEST 2014"]. Starburst. Retrieved October 28, 2014. #'Jump up^' Barton, Steve (October 22, 2014). "Wrong Turn 6: Last Resort (Blu-ray / DVD)". Dread Central. Retrieved October 28, 2014. #'Jump up^' O'Faolain, Aodhan (October 30, 2014). "Family of late Irish woman bid to have image removed from horror film". Irish Independent. Retrieved October 30, 2014. Category:Films